comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ransack (Ex-Ultracon) (Earth-7045)
This article is for the Decepticon partner of Crumplezone and ex-Ultracon. For the Insecticon, see Ransack (Insecticon). While his partner Crumplezone is an idiot, Ransack is pretty dumb in his own way, but his gift for motor-mouthed, sneaky weaseling borders on genius. He's a coward, a sneak, a luckless loser, and small-time chiseler who's had his optics opened to a far greater form of evil and power previously unimagined, yet completely lacks the intelligence to attain it. Sometimes it seems Megatron only tolerates him because his antics keep the Autobots distracted. If he has a good point to him, it's that he and Crumplezone seem to actually be friends, even though Ransack clearly takes advantage of his huge partner's bulk to lend muscle to his schemes, or as cover when said schemes almost invariably end up in the gutter. The only time Ransack acts alone is... in his act. Yes, Ransack has tried stand-up comedy. He dreams of one day becoming a star, but his attempts have been met with little success. History to be added Powers & Abilities Ransack= |-| Pre-War= Powers *'Robot Physiology': **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Psionic-Based Telepathy Immunity' **'Toxic Immunity' **'Cybertronian Physiology': ***''Transformation Cog: A transformation cog is a component important to a Transformer's transformation. ****Motorcycle alt. mode'' ***''Near-Immortality'' ***''Cybertitanium Frame'' ****''Superhuman Durability'' ****''Electromagnetism Immunity'' ***''Superhuman Speed'' ***''Superhuman Agility'' ***''Advanced Adaptation'' ***''Eidetic Memory'' Abilities *'Skilled Driver' *'Skilled Racer' *'Skilled Combatant' *'Skilled Marksman' *'Multilingual' Weaknesses *Below average strength and durable. *Not particularly courageous Paraphernalia Equipment *'Holomatter Projector': holomatter is a solid-light projection technology, used by Transformers operating on alien worlds. Holomatter projectors can create projected facsimiles of native species which are too small or fleshy for Transformers to mimic with their mechanical altmodes. The avatar isn't just a friendly image to fool human beings; it's also the Transformer equivalent of a remotely operated vehicle, allowing Transformers to go places and perform actions that would otherwise be prevented by their size and the need to camouflage their true identities. Having an avatar in a location is like the Transformer being there himself. An avatar can function up to at least 400 miles away from the controlling Transformer, even when separated by solid walls. Transportation *Motorcycle alternate mode *'GroundBridge': A scaled-down iteration of space bridge technology, a GroundBridge allows transport to coordinates on a single planet, or even (with great difficulty) into the planet's orbit. Considerably easier to maintain and less costly in energon to operate, it is the primary means of coordinating Transformer forces on planets. Weapons *'Double-barreled cannon' Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Aliens Category:Transformers Category:Cybertronians (Earth-7045) Category:Petrohex (Earth-7045) Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Red Skin Category:Black Skin Category:Yellow Skin Category:Grey Skin Category:White Skin Category:Metal Skin Category:Green Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Artificial Beings Category:Forged Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Villains of Earth-7045 Category:Decepticons (Earth-7045) Category:Ultracons (Earth-7045) Category:Criminals Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Alternate Form Category:Immortals Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Driving Category:Expert Combatant Category:Multilingual Category:Gun Wielders Category:Casual class (Earth-7045) Category:Autobots' Rogues Gallery (Earth-7045) Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters